winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WinxFan168
Welcome Aisha_Sirenix.jpg|Aisha Sirenix Wallpaper|linktext=DeviantArt Copyright 2013 Images159.jpg|Musa Sirenix Wallpaper|linktext=DeviantArt Copyright 2013 Sirenix-Wallpapers-the-winx-club-34532448-760-439.jpg|Click to Visit my Archive - Winx Fan168 Archive 1|link=http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168/Archieve_1|linktext=Bloom Sirenix Wallpaper 2 - Copyright DeviantArt 2013 Sirenix-Wallpapers-the-winx-club-34532453-1024-529.jpg|Stella Sirenix Wallpaper|linktext=Copyright DeviantArt 2013 Welcome! Leave Your Messsage Anytime :D Your welcome. Roxanna 13:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Then, you click the tiny box under it and make a check inside. Finally, you have to go to the bottom of the page and click "Save" After you've done that, you can just press "Signature" or type 4 of ~ at the end of your message! That way, you don't have to write your template name for your daily sign. I hope this helps!}} Oh, it's okay. Don't worry. I know that something's wrong. By the way, who's your favorite Winx character? Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! 13:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh. So, who were you angry at then? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyways, how was your day? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I can get to watch it here. But Nick shuffles the episodes... Today, Season 5 tomorrow Season 4. What's wrong with Nick-Asia @@? I'm watching Season 1 Episode 10 in YouTube :). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to go to Fb... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) 'Cause I have so much to upload . And man, the connection's slow! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Try using Bandicam. It'll help you in capturing photos directly from YouTube or any website. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem feel free to talk on my talk page tooStellaMusaFlora1230 (talk) 16:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora Um... not really. It looks like this after being downloaded: ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup! So, do you know how to use it? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :)! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm doing my first and second bases. Never knew I could do it. Want to see my arts, just go here. They're a bit horrible :(! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll just keep practicing. Once I've improved, you'll see bases like others have. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Emmy! We haven't talked for a long time. Is everything okay? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 00:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, Emmy. I understand, so as I. I'm also busy... Fortunately, I manage my time well. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I haven't informed you yet. This wiki is closing. I asked for deletetion of the wiki yesterday, 'cause the wiki seems useless -- it doesn't give information, only pictures. Btw, you going to Winx Wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Emmy. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. I forgot that a wiki CAN'T be deleted. And so, the wiki is still here. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC)